One Step At a Time
by Muse2488
Summary: Devendra and Chrystine are on a hunt when they find themselves mixed up with Dean and Sam Winchester. The two handsome strangers take the girls by surprise, but they soon butt heads when they each try to take the lead on the case. Tragedy strikes though when loved ones go missing. What will the new team do? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so this story is dedicated to a very special friend! Boasamishipper! This story is her baby. It was her idea and I fell in love with it so I hope I do her (and the story) justice! This will be a multi-chapter fic! I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be poor. Sigh…**

"Why do we even have to go to this?"

"Because, there are people in trouble and we're the only ones close enough to handle it."

"Surely we're not the only ones who can handle it."

"Devvie, we're going and that's the end of it."

Devendra crossed her arms and tried her hardest not to pout. They were currently on their way to a podunk town known as Kingstree, South Carolina; population 3200. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to help people; she just thought they deserved a break. Chrystine and Devendra's last hunt had been rather difficult. Chrystine was still in a cast from her broken wrist and Dev was still nursing a sprained ankle.

Chrystine turned to look at her little sister. "You know, this is gonna be an easy hunt."

Dev rolled her eyes. "That's what you said about the last one."

"Hey, it's not my fault you zigged when you should've zagged." Chrystine replied with a smirk.

"You were the one that started spouting off at the mouth about the ghost's mother!" Devendra cried. "That's what pissed it off!"

Chrystine shrugged. "We got the job done didn't we?"

Devendra didn't look appeased. Chrystine sighed.

"Look, after this hunt we'll take a break."

Devvie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." Chrystine smiled.

Devendra narrowed her eyes suddenly. "Promise?"

"Yes, promise. We'll go wherever you wanna go."

"Atlantic City!" Dev instantly replied.

Chrystine laughed. "I swear you have a gambling addiction."

"Do not," Devendra protested. "I just happen to enjoy poker."

"Sure, sure." Chrystine said good naturedly.

They drove for another few minutes in silence; Indie music playing in the background. Devendra never did too well with silence though.

"So what's the case again?" She asked her big sister.

"Random suicides and suicide attempts. The town is small and their normal suicide rate is pretty much non-existent." Chrystine answered.

"What are the stats?"

"4 Suicide's last month with 7 attempts," said Chrystine. "But what's got the town terrified is that there have been 5 suicides and 10 attempts within the last _week_."

"Jeez!"

Chrystine nodded grimly. "That's why we're going. Bobby said we were closest."

"So what do you think it is then? Ghost? Demon?" Dev asked.

"Dunno yet, could be either or."

Devendra nodded, falling silent as they continued their trek and eventually falling asleep. Chrystine stole a glance at her sleeping little sister. Devendra was only 23 and had seen so much horror and sadness that Chrystine started thinking about giving it up again; just leaving this life and retiring some place sunny. Devvie liked warm places.

Devvie also liked hunting, which is why they continued to do it. And of course despite the fact that she didn't want to particularly go to this hunt, she loved every aspect of the hunting lifestyle. Chrystine smiled softly. Devendra looked so much like their mother. She had black hair like their mom, and had the same pale and light features as her too. Chrystine resembled their father shoulder-length wavy brown hair. They both had blue eyes like their mother though. Chrystine grabbed her necklace, twisting it around her uncast finger. The cast was starting to get on her nerves, she had tried to cut it off but Dev stopped her of course. It was starting to itch again and she wished that she had allowed Dev to drive so that she could stick her coat hanger in it and scratch. Again she sighed to herself, wondering if this was all really worth it…the pain, the sadness, the un-appreciation, and of course her little sisters youth. Steeling herself against these thoughts, Chrystine tightened her grip on the steering wheel and continued driving.

OoOoOoO

"So, get this."

"What's up?"

"Bunch of suicides have popped up in some podunk town named Kingstree."

"Yeah? Where's that?"

"South Carolina."

Dean nodded. "We're not too far from there. We goin'?"

Sam shrugged. "We can. Should we call Bobby?"

"No. We're good. If we meet up with any other hunters we'll just take over from there."

Sam opened his mouth to argue but shook his head instead. You had to pick your battles with Dean and this was one that wasn't quite worth it.

"Tell me about the case." Dean said.

"Well, looks like this town is pretty small; only about 3200 people live in it so everyone knows everyone. The suicide rate is normally nonexistent which is why this spike is freaking everyone out. There've been 5 suicides in the last week and 10 attempts."

Dean let out a low whistle.

"My sentiments exactly." Sam muttered.

"So what're we thinking here, ghost? Demon? Psycho brain bug?"

Sam shrugged. "Not too sure yet. We'll need to scope out the places where the suicides happened; check for sulfur and ectoplasm and what not."

"FBI?"

"That'd probably be best," said Sam. "Recent batch of suicides people are bound to suspect murder."

"Awesome."

"Are we gonna drive straight through or stop in between?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at the giant 'Now entering Georgia' sign and then at the clock. It was close to 9 at night and he'd been driving for a good four hours straight. "Guess we could stop for the night, load up on some supplies and research a bit before leaving sometime in the morning."

"Sounds good to me."

Dean nodded and turned the stereo up a bit more, bobbing his head to the tunes of Metallica before they found a rinky dink motel and booked it for the night.

OoOoOoO

They were finally in Georgia and Chrystine decided to stop for the night. Devvie had been asleep for a good hour and they both could use the rest. Chrystine pulled off an exit and found a sketchy looking motel and decided to get a room for the two of them. The moment she turned the car off Devendra decided to wake up.

"What're you doin'?" Muttered Dev.

"Getting us a room. You're exhausted and I'm exhausted and we could use a good night's rest before the case."

"You sure?" Bleary blue eyes peered up at her and Chrystine couldn't help but smile and ruffle her little sister's hair.

"I'm sure," said Chrystine. "I'll be back in just a moment."

Dev scowled slightly at her and tried to smooth her hair back in place.

Chrystine ordered a room with two beds and was making her way back towards the door to go back to the car when she was stopped in her tracks by possibly the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He was searching for something in his pockets and had an adorable looking scowl on his face. He looked up into the air and rolled his eyes as he pulled out some keys out of his leather jackets pocket. Chrystine swallowed hard and urged her legs forward, following him out the door. He held the door open for her.

Who says chivalry is dead?

Chrystine looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

The man smiled back at her, a kind of cocky grin that seemed to match his face oh so very well. "Welcome."

Chrystine wasn't short, by any means; she was actually a bit on the taller side for women. But this guy was a good 5 inches taller than her, which made him at the very least 6'1. She had only gotten a short look at his face but the first thing she noticed about him was his deep green eyes. She was mesmerized by them instantly and had a hard time looking anywhere else. She stole a few glances behind her and she walked to her car and noticed that he too was staring at her. She allowed herself a small giggle as she winked at him before getting into the car and driving around to the other side where hers and Dev's room was.

"What're you so smiley about?" Dev asked in amusement as they gathered their things.

"Just ran into a really hot guy," said Chrystine excitedly as she threw her stuff onto the bed. "Man he was just so friggin' gorgeous! The things I'd do to him…"

"TMI! TMI!" Devendra yelled as she covered her ears and headed for the bathroom.

Chrystine laughed loudly and started unpacking. The shower turned on minutes later and Chrystine yelled for Dev to save her some hot water. She called for a pizza and jumped in the shower as soon as Dev got out. By the time she was done the pizza was already here. She pulled on some sweats and joined her little sister on her bed as they watched an old black and white movie.

"What time should we leave?" Dev asked.

"By 8am at the latest. I'd like to get there early to interview a few people."

"FBI?"

Chrystine nodded. "That'd probably be best. I'm sure people are already crying murder."

"I've researched a bit more about the case while you were in the shower," said Dev. "But we can go over it tomorrow on the car ride there. It's nothing too pertinent."

"Good job Devvie. I knew I kept you around for a reason."

Dev rolled her eyes. "You'd be lost without me and you know it."

"Don't give yourself that much credit kid."

Devendra chucked a piece of crust at her older sister. Of course, Chrystine's hunter like reflexes allowed her to catch it easily and pop into her mouth with a cocky grin at Devvie. The youngest laughed and soon the two went to sleep.

Little did they know that their lives were about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter two! I hope y'all like it! And I'm sorry for the delay! Works been kinda crazy and so my writing has taken the back burner ya know? Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did though! **

Chrystine woke up earlier than her little sister so she decided to work on the case file. Dev had printed out all of the information they needed and Chrystine was a sucker for organization. Once the file was put together it was time for Devendra to get up.

"Time to wake up Devvie!" Chrystine said brightly, turning on the table lamp. Dev simply groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. Chrystine laughed before ripping the blankets off. Devendra drew her legs up to her chest and threw Chrystine a sleepy glare.

"I hate you."

Chrystine grinned. "I know."

The two sisters got a move on and packed the car quickly, wanting to get on the road fast in order to start the case. Dev wanted to hurry up and get it over with so that they could take a break. She was putting away her duffle bag while Chrystine checked them out when she saw a very, _very_ attractive man.

Oh mama was this boy fine!

Taller than a friggin' sky scraper with semi-long light brown hair that hung in his face. He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt with a khaki jacket over it. He was making his way to a rather nice looking black car that oh so happened to be the next car over. Dev ran a hand through her own hair, trying to ensure its obedience as she snuck another glance at him. The tall guy looked her way and as they made eye contact he smiled at her. Devendra felt her heart race as she smile shyly back at him. He slammed the trunk shut and smiled once more at her before making his way back towards the crappy motel. Dev saw her big sister making her way back to the car and she quickly slid inside, not able to take the smile off of her face.

"What are you so smiley about?" Chrystine asked as she started the car.

"Apparently attractive men like to stay at this motel because I just saw the _hottest_ guy I've ever seen in my entire life!"

Chrystine laughed. "Really now?"

"Chrystine you have no idea," said Dev. "He had that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing down."

"Maybe we saw the same guy?"

"I dunno, this guy had long brown hair and was easily a good foot and a half taller than me."

"Definitely not the same guy then," Chrystine stated. "The man I saw last night had short spiky hair and had the greenest eyes."

"Well, they grew em' right wherever it is that they're from." Devendra mused. Chrystine couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Who are we visiting first?" Chrystine asked, handing Dev the file.

Dev took it. "Well the first victim was a 28 year old man named Dennis Hopkins. I say we start with him and move on to the next victim, chronologically in order."

Chrystine nodded. "That seems like a good idea."

"I already booked us a room too," said Devendra. "It's on the outskirts of town. Far enough away not to draw suspicion but close enough to get where we need to be."

"Very good Devvie," Chrystine praised. "How very productive of you."

Dev smiled smugly. "I'm awesome."

Chrystine laughed. "That you are, little sister, that you are."

"We should check in there first, change, and then go to the Hopkins' residence." Dev flipped through the file. "I think we can get in at least the first 4 victims today."

"Sounds like a plan then. Let's get some breakfast and get on the interstate."

The two sisters stopped at a small gas station and purchased breakfast burritos and two cups of coffee before hitting the road once more.

OoOoOoO

"So what's her name?" Dean asked suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked, completely confused.

"You've got that look."

"What look?"

Dean was smirking now. "That look you get when you see some chick you think is hot."

"What?" asked Sam, eyes wide with denial. "No I don't."

"Dude, yes you do."

Sam gave him a face and turned to look out the window.

"So was she hot?"

Sam gave an exasperated sigh. "What makes you think there was any girl?!"

"I saw a chick last night that was smokin' hot."

"Good for you," Muttered Sam.

"She was at our motel."

"Great."

"A little action would do ya good Sammy." Dean said quietly, remembering Madison.

Sam sighed again and brought a hand to his forehead. "M'fine Dean."

Dean dropped it…for now.

"Dennis Hopkins right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He was our first vic, took the swan dive off a bridge downtown."

"At least the water slowed him down." Dean commented.

"Actually the river was emptied years ago. He hit concrete."

Dean winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah, it took another two hours for him to die. Since then though, the suicides have been more…productive."

"These cases suck." Dean sighed.

"Hopefully it won't take as long as we think it will," said Sam. "Bobby said he suspects ghosts."

"That's a lot of ghosts though. I mean, these suicides have been all over this small town." Dean commented.

"Attached to an object?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Gotta check the place out first."

Sam nodded. "Let's get to it then."

The two drove in silence, wanting to get to South Carolina as quickly as possible. The case looked as if it was going to take a few days. The plan was to see the first victim as soon as they got into town. They were already in suits, prepared to get out and just go. Dean wished they could take a break. Sammy needed it after Madison. It had been a few months, but Dean could tell that his little brother was still struggling with it. After this case he was definitely gonna insist they take a break. For now though, they had a case to work on.

OoOoOoO

"Hurry up! It's already 4!" Devendra shouted to her sister. Chrystine was running late…_again_. The older sibling would spend hours getting ready if she was given the chance. Chrystine finally emerged and Dev rolled her eyes and grabbed the car keys.

"Oh calm down Devvie, we're gonna be fine. It's not like we scheduled an appointment or anything."

"Maybe not, but I do want to eat dinner at a reasonable hour tonight." Dev complained as they got into the car and made their way towards their first victim's house. Luckily they weren't too far away and they arrived within minutes. There was a sleek black car parked on the side of the road in front of the house and as they got out Devendra stared at it.

"Devvie? C'mon, what're you staring at?" Chrystine asked.

"That car…it…it looks familiar for some reason…" Dev replied.

"Well you can drool over it later," said Chrystine. "We've got interviews to do."

"Interview since you took so damn long." Dev muttered.

"I heard that."

"Of course you did."

Chrystine rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. An older woman answered and Chrystine and Devendra held up their fake badges.

"Hello Mrs. Hopkins. I'm Agent Austen and this is my partner Agent Bronte, we're from the FBI. Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" Chrystine asked.

Mrs. Hopkins looked confused. "But…there's already FBI Agents here…" She trailed off and Chrystine snuck a peek inside and saw two men standing to their feet and walking over.

"Is there a problem?" The shorter one asked. Chrystine's eyes went wide as she recognized the handsome stranger as the man she had seen at the motel.

"No problem at all, we were just unaware that someone else had been assigned this case." Devendra answered smoothly.

"Ah, well. You know the Bureau; they're always getting their paperwork messed up." Green eyes answered.

"We'll let you continue then." Chrystine said.

"Thank you." The tall one answered.

"Sorry for the confusion Mrs. Hopkins, you can trust these two." Chrystine added as they made their way back to the car.

Once they had driven off to a back street that enabled them to keep an eye on the car but be hidden, Devendra lost it.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I dunno! But that's the guy I had seen at the motel!" Chrystine cried.

"That's the guy I saw too! Well, the taller one was." Dev answered.

"Who the hell are they?" Chrystine wondered aloud.

"I have no idea! That was so weird though!"

A though occurred to Chrystine. "You think they're hunters?"

That stopped Devendra. "What?"

"Hunters. Do you think they're hunters?"

Dev thought about it for a moment. "Jeez…I dunno. They're kinda pretty to be hunters…"

Chrystine laughed at that. "They are quite attractive aren't they?"

Dev nodded. "Oh mama, yes they are. Should we wait and scare the hell out of them?"

Chrystine smirked. "Is there any other option?"

The two women waited for about an hour before the two men finally walked out of the house and back into their car. It was nearing 7pm by then and it was dark. Chrystine started the car and followed the two men down to their own motel. Before the two men could park though, Chrystine put the metal to the pedal and swung right in front of their car. Slamming it in park, Chrystine and Devendra whipped out their guns and pointed it at the car. The two men slowly came out of the car, hands in the air in surrender.

"Alright, who the hell are you two?" Chrystine demanded.

"You're their ones pointing guns at us! Who the hell are you?" The shorter one demanded.

"As you've pointed out," said Dev. "We're the ones with the guns, so we're the ones who'll ask the questions."

And before either girl could blink the two men whipped out their own guns. Devendra clicked the safety off.

"You point that gun at someone other than my big sister." Devendra said dangerously quiet, her face matching the danger in her voice.

The shorter one gave her an equally deadly stare. "You tell your sister to point that gun at someone other than my little brother."

"Dean…" The taller one muttered.

"Quiet Sammy." He said harshly back.

"Alright, we've obviously got a lot to talk about…why don't we just calm down, drop the weapons, and discuss this like adults." Chrystine said, lowering her gun and putting it back in her pants. "Devvie…put the gun away."

Devendra spared her sister a sideways glance before sighing and lowering her gun too. The two men kept theirs up, but lowered them ever so slightly.

"If we do this, we do this on our terms." The shorter one said.

"Fine." Chrystine said.

Devendra whipped her head towards her sister, obviously upset at the plan. "I don't like this Chrystine."

"Tough. Take it or leave it." The short one said.

The two men parked their car and the four of them made their way into their motel.

"Want something to drink?" The tall one asked. "We've got some soda and beer…that's about it."

"Beer please." The two sisters answered at the same time. He came back and they drank for a moment before Chrystine finally spoke.

"Um…well I guess introductions are in order. I'm Chrystine and this is my little sister Devendra."

"Dev please. Call me Devendra and I'll pistol whip you."

The shorter one smirked again. "I like your spunk. I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sam."

"Are you two hunters?" Dev asked.

"Man you don't pull any punches do you?" Dean asked.

"No I don't." She answered simply.

"Yes we're hunters." Sam answered.

"How did you find out about this case?" Chrystine asked.

"Researched it. You?"

"Bobby Singer gave it to us." Dev answered.

"Bobby gave you two a case?" Dean asked incredulously.

"What do you mean by that?" Devendra demanded. "We've been hunters for a while now thank you very much!"

"He didn't mean it like that." Sam intervened with a well-placed elbow to Dean's ribs. "He just didn't think anyone else was on this case."

"Yeah well, he was wrong." Dev said firmly.

"Devvie, calm down." Chrystine said with a sigh and an eye roll. "Look guys, we appreciate what you've done so far, but if you could just give us your notes on Mrs. Hopkins we'll just finish up this case."

"Look sister, we got here first. _We'll_ finish up this case and you two can go on your merry little way." Dean told them.

"Excuse me? This case is ours." Dev said.

"Well, we've already interviewed the first victim's wife. We're kinda already knee deep in this." Sam stated, looking sheepish.

"Well good boy, do you want a cookie?" Devendra asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Devvie…" Chrystine warned.

"Look Devendra we've got this alright, we've been hunting a lot longer than you have I'm sure. We're more experienced and we'll take care of it." Sam told her.

Dev stood to her feet, getting ready to punch him right in his face when Chrystine stopped her.

"Devvie, cool off." Chrystine demanded. Chrystine wrenched her arm out of her sisters' grasp and sent the two men a scathing look.

"You two may be pretty, but you're not better hunters." Dev said.

Dean smirked. "We'll see about that."

And with that the two sisters left, leaving Sam and Dean a bit on the ruffled side.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooooooooooooooo sorry for the long delay! A LOT has been going on lately. My brother leaving for Afghanistan, work being crazy, tendonitis that's turning into carpal tunnel. Sigh….lotsa pain and sadness and distractions. Hope you like this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my laptop…still paying this sucker off. **

Chapter 3: All Down Hill from Here

"I swear if I see that cocky, pig headed, annoying man _one more time_ today I'm going to _scream_!" Chrystine growled as they drove away from another victim that had already been interviewed by Dean and Sam. Devendra was just as irritated of course. The boys had been a step ahead of them all day long.

It was annoying.

And each time they drove up, Sam and Dean were driving away; a cocky grin on Dean's face and a 'we told you so' look on Sam's face. Dev wasn't exactly thrilled herself either.

"We should slash their tires." Devendra stated.

"Oooo! That's a great idea!" Chrystine said, her face lighting up even though she knew they wouldn't.

"Alright, we'll sneak to their car tonight and slash all four of them. We'll go to another motel so they don't know it's us and—what?" Dev demanded, Chrystine was looking at her as if she were crazy. "It's a great plan! They'll be none the wiser!"

"Devvie, we can't really slash their tires."

"Why not?!" Dev asked.

Chrystine laughed. "Because! They're hunters too and we don't need to make this any harder on the civvies."

Dev rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. They decided to make their way to the last victim's house, hoping to talk with his wife before the Winchester's got there. They rolled up to the house and both sisters groaned, the Impala was there.

"How the hell do they keep doing this?!" Dev shouted.

Chrystine groaned. "Ugh…I don't know! We've been trying to keep unpredictable!"

"That's it." Devendra stated before opening the car door. Chrystine scrambled out of the car next, following her little sister.

"Devvie! What are you doing?" Chrystine asked.

"I'm taking over this hunt once and for all." Devendra replied, walking right up to the front door and knocking. Chrystine tried to school her features as she followed her sister's lead.

"May I help you?" An older woman asked as she opened the door.

"Good evening ma'am. I'm agent Austen and this is agent Bronte, we're from the FBI." Devendra stated.

"Oh? Um…I'm meeting with two FBI agents right now."

"We're aware of that ma'am. In fact, we're here to relieve them."

"Relieve us?" A deep voice asked, the oldest Winchester coming into view.

"Yes agent, relieve you. Headquarters wants what you currently have to be given to us. There's a string of murders down in southern Tennessee that needs your attention." Devendra lied easily. "We've got all the details if you'd like to join us later this evening."

Sam came to stand behind his older brother. Dean was glaring daggers at the two sisters but Dev spoke with such clarity and authority that if they questioned her in front of Mrs. Jenkins then they'd risk blowing their cover.

"How about in an hour?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

Dev smiled brilliantly at them. "Sounds perfect. We're staying at a motel down the street. We'll meet you there."

Dean nodded before walking out of the house. Chrystine cleared her throat and held out her hand. Dean scowled furiously at her before slamming a manila folder in her hand and walking towards his car, Sam not too far behind. Chrystine couldn't help but smirk as she followed her little sister into the house to finish up this case.

OoOoOoO

"Can't believe that chick!" Dean shouted as he slammed the motel door shut.

"Calm down Dean." Sam tried.

"No, you calm down!" Dean replied angrily. "What're we supposed to do now?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe…we should just work with them?"

Dean sent Sam a withering look.

"Or not." Sam muttered.

"I don't play well with others." Dean stated.

"We may not have a choice Dean. It's either work with them or give them the case." Sam explained.

"We can't just give them the case Sammy," said Dean. "They're girls!"

"We know plenty of girls who are fully trained and capable hunters." Sam reasoned.

"That Dev chick can only be like 21 or 22 Sam, she's practically still a child!"

"Dude, I'm 24. Not that much older than her."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you're a…"

"A dude?" Sam asked, amused.

"Yes!"

Sam shook his head. "That is so sexist. Ellen and Jo would kill you if they heard you talking like this."

"You already know how I feel about Jo hunting." Dean growled.

"Yes, yes, being a hunter should be a man's job, blah, blah, blah." Sam said as he sat down on his bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"C'mon ya deadbeats! We know you're in there!" A voice said from outside. Dean groaned, recognizing it as Devendra's voice.

Dean got up begrudgingly and opened the door. "What do you want?"

Chrystine put her hands in the air. "Easy there green eyes, we're just here to talk."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her before allowing them to walk into the room.

"We just wanted to say thank you." Chrystine told them.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For backing off of this case," said Dev. "We know it wasn't easy and we're sorry we had to use underhanded tactics, but Bobby gave us this case and we intend to finish it. So thanks."

"We're not backing off of this case." Replied Dean.

"Excuse me?" Devendra asked.

"We're. Not. Backing off. Of this case." Dean replied slowly.

"But I thought…" Chrystine trailed off.

"You thought wrong sister. We're doing this case together."

"We are?!" Sam and Dev asked at the same time.

"And first things first, I'm in charge." Dean told them.

"Whoa! Hold the phone!" Dev said, facing Dean. "Who died and made you king of the universe?"

"I'm the oldest, therefore I'm in charge."

"Bull! How old are you?!" Devendra demanded.

"28." Dean replied.

"Damn it." Dev muttered, making Dean grin smugly.

"How do you know I'm not older than you?" Chrystine asked.

"Despite your little sister admitting defeat? You don't look a day over 25." Dean replied, giving Chrystine a long and slow look. Chrystine felt her cheeks heat up and Dean's smug grin grew wider if that was possible.

"I'm 26." Chrystine told him.

"And Sammy's 24. I'm guessing Devendra over there is what, 21?"

"I'm 23 jackass and I swear if you call me Devendra one more time I will deck you in the face."

"Devvie, calm down." Chrystine commanded her little sister.

"No, you calm down!" Dev retorted, Dean couldn't help but snort a laugh. "Problem?" Dev demanded.

"None at all. You're…" Dean trailed off.

"I'm what?"

"Spunky."

"That's a word for it." Chrystine muttered. Dev sent her death glare which Chrystine promptly ignored.

"We are _not_ working together." Dev stated firmly.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"What?" Devendra asked incredulously.

"Why not? Why can't we work together?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't play well with others." Dev retorted.

"You and your sister get along just fine." Sam said calmly.

"Yeah because I love her and she's great." Dev replied as if that was common knowledge.

"Well, Dean's a pain in the ass, but I'm pretty fantastic." Sam replied.

"Hey! I'm a joy to be around!" Dean argued.

"Why don't I believe that?" Chrystine asked with a wry smile on her face. Dean looked at her and he couldn't help but smile as well. Chrystine was rather pretty.

"Well why don't you stick around sweetheart, and see for yourself?" Dean replied with a charming smile. Chrystine couldn't help but swoon a bit. He was devastatingly handsome.

"Well…why not?" Chrystine answered.

"What?!" Dev demanded.

"Look Devvie, we can do this with them or without them. And I think we should choose with them. This way we have a bit more help and they won't be a pain in the ass."

Dev's jaw dropped as she looked incredulously at the other three hunters in the room. Each one seemed to be in agreement with this plan except for her. She scowled at all of them.

"Fine. But the moment this hunt is over we're taking a nice long vacation," Dev said with a finger pointed at her big sister. "With no hunts or other hunters within a 500 mile radius. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Chrystine answered with a mock salute.

"Am I the only one who found that hot?" Dean muttered to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the agreement grin that spread across his face.

"You ladies ready to start sharing information?" Dean asked.

"I guess so."

"Welcome to the Winchester World of Hunting." Dean said, slapping down an old leather book on the small table.

Dev and Chrystine looked at one another, wondering what it was they had just gotten themselves into.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This little chapter was written by the wonderful Boasamishipper! I only added a few things, so all credit goes to her! I hope y'all love it! =]]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Nuttin'. **

Chapter Four: Origins over Coffee

Devendra woke up before her sister did, looking around her crappy motel room, she spotted a chrome red clock on the peeling beige wall. Seven a.m.

This meant in an hour, if Chrystine woke up, she'd make Dev go out for coffee and breakfast, which Dev hated to do. But she'd end up doing it anyways. _Well, that's life I guess_, Dev thought bitterly. _Big sisters sleep and little sisters go on coffee runs, yay me._

Dev pulled on a relatively clean sweatshirt and her jeans from yesterday. She went into the bathroom and, completely out of character, yanked a brush through her short black hair and splashed cold water on her face. She wasn't usually one for primping, but she figured that her clean once a week quota wasn't attracting as much men as she liked. She exited the bathroom, scribbled a note on the motel stationary on the dresser and smirked.

Chrystine,

Went out for coffee. See you when you wake up Sleeping Beauty.

Love you,

Devvie.

Dev left the room, shutting the door quietly as to not wake her sister up. After saying a quick hello to the manager (whose hair looked like it had seen better days) she walked to her car, and sat down in the front seat.

"Morning baby." Dev patted the steering wheel. "We're going to Starbucks."

Dev liked to think that if her car could've cheered, it would have. Starbucks was her favorite coffee shop, while Chrystine preferred hole-in-the-wall shops in every state they'd been to on hunts.

"I like the variety Devvie," was always her sister's response.

Dev smirked again. "Well, Chrystine, today I'm breaking quota." She drove out of the parking lot to the nearest Starbucks, which happened to be on the other side of town where the Winchester's motel room was. Parking the car, Dev strolled towards the shop, ready to down a white chocolate mocha that had been sent down from heaven. Unfortunately, her plans were derailed. A distraction appeared in the form of one Sam Winchester.

Dev wanted to scream.

Were the Winchesters programmed to be one step ahead of her and Chrystine? Even on friggin' coffee runs?

Damn. These guys were good.

Sam actually didn't look too shabby today. His hair was neatly combed, and he wore a plaid t-shirt with dirty jeans, a combo that all hot men seemed to rock. He smiled and laughed as he unknowingly flirted with one of the baristas who seemed to be making a move on him…

Dev didn't know what possessed her, but she shook out her hair until it was long and wavy, straightened up and squared her shoulders before 'accidently' bumping into Sam…right as the barista handed him his coffee, making it spill between the two of them. Luckily more on the skanky barista than on Sam.

"Winchester?" She asked, trying to sound surprised, but the look on Sam's face showed that he wasn't fooled.

"Devendra? What are you doing here?" He brushed away at some of the coffee on his shirt. Now, normally the full name thing annoyed the hell out of her and would've prompted a punch in the shoulder, but…there was something different about the way Sam said it. It just sounded…right.

"Getting coffee genius," said Dev, turning to the barista who looked as if she'd just eaten a salamander. "One white chocolate mocha please!"

The barista looked like she wanted flip Dev off, but Dev had seen Pomeranian puppies that looked more threatening than she did. The barista practically slammed her mocha at Dev, who grinned and took it calmly.

Sam had sat down at a table and was currently wiping his shirt clean. "So Dev, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?"

"Oh you know, just your everyday pleasure," Dev smirked. "I'll add it to your tab."

"Touché," Sam smiled. "How's your end of the case coming along?"

"Decent." They had finally worked on an agreement on how to handle the case. Dev and Chrystine were doing research while Sam and Dan were doing the heavy work. Devendra wasn't pleased with the arrangement, she felt it was sexist and old school, but Chrystine was fine with it so of course Dev had to go along with it.

"You?" She asked, taking a sip of her mocha and sitting down.

"We're interviewing a few people from the morgue today; see if any of the suicides have anything in common." Sam replied.

"Oh Sam, for such a smart guy you sure are dumb sometimes. The only thing suicide victims have in common is that they committed suicide.

Sam laughed. "True but maybe they were possessed by demons or something. I mean, this just isn't a normal string of suicides."

"The perks of being a hunter." Dev sighed, raising her coffee cup in mock salute.

Sam returned the gesture. "True."

"I only took this job for the health insurance anyways." Dev added. Sam smiled and it warmed her in a way she couldn't describe.

"Why _did_ you take this job?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me? We already told you why, Bobby gave it to us."

"No, I mean why did you become a hunter."

Dev recoiled. This was not a topic she was comfortable with. "I'm sorry?"

Sam's eyes softened. "Look, I know these stories are normally no Sunday picnic, but we might as well get to know each other since we're both working on this case," he shrugged. "Right?"

Dev said nothing, remaining silent and just stared at her hands. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and Dev looked up. "What about you, Geek Boy? Why'd you start the whole hunting gig?" She asked, completely avoiding his question.

Sam could tell she wasn't going to budge on the subject so he opened up a little bit in the hopes that she would eventually. She obviously had trust issues.

"Demon killed my mom when I was just a baby, so I was pretty much raised in it," said Sam. "I hated everything about the lifestyle, couldn't wait to get out."

"So you got out?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Went to Stanford the moment I turned eighteen. But then my old girlfriend Jessica died the exact same way as my mom by the exact same demon. Both pinned to the ceiling while the room exploded with fire."

Devvie felt her heart stop. To lose two of the most important women in your life by the same thing? How did someone survive something like that?

"I'm sorry." Dev said lamely, not really knowing what else to say.

Sam shrugged. "Dean saved me twice. The first time with my mom and the second time with Jess, he literally pulled me out of the fire both times, been hunting with him ever since."

"What about your dad? You don't hunt with him?"

"He died about a few months back."

"Oh…um…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Sam told her and gave her a kind smile.

There was some silence while they both sipped on their coffees. This time though, the silence wasn't awkward.

"I wasn't raised into this lifestyle," said Devvie finally. "I was born into it."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom was a hunter and my dad was just some regular 5 to 9 kinda guy. They were divorced; my dad couldn't take my mom moving all the time and mom couldn't stop hunting. Chrystine started going with her and I stayed home with dad to get my education. But when I was fourteen I finally got to go on my first hunt with them. I was really excited, God knows why, and we were hunting…a shtriga or something like that when…"

"When what?" Sam asked gently.

"I can't really remember," said Dev, which was partially a lie as she remembered a lot more than she was letting on. "All I remember is waking up two days later and my mom was dead."

Sam made a sort of surprised noise which seemed to zap Dev out of her dream like state. She startled slightly and looked up at Sam.

"Chrystine had her license and we drove away and started hunting together. I never went back to school or saw my dad again."

"Is he still alive?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Probably playing golf or something down in Florida." Devendra said jokingly, Sam giving her a half-smile.

"You know, it's kinda funny."

"What about that was funny?" Dev asked, her temper rising along with her heart beat.

"What? No! That wasn't funny, that's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean then Braniac?"

"It's just…I know half of your life story but I don't even know your last name."

A smile broke out on Devendra's face, a genuine one, teeth and everything. Sam found himself liking her smile, it made her eyes sparkle…what was he thinking? He hadn't felt anything like this since Madison…or Jess…

"Banks." Dev answered.

"Devendra and Chrystine Banks?"

"Correcto."

"Well, I know just about everything about you and now you know just about everything about me." Sam's smile made her feel energized, like she'd downed ten Red Bulls.

"No everything," Dev swallowed and leaned closer.

"What do you want to know?" Sam asked, leaning closer as well.

"What's your middle name?"

Dev detected a laugh coming from Sam, but she was a little too entranced by him to notice. "Jonathan. Yours?"

Dev shook her head. "None of your business."

"That bad?" He asked with a wry smile.

"No worse than Devendra." Dev replied dryly. Sam nodded, waiting for her to go on. Devendra was pretty, he realized. The kind of pretty that smacked guy's right in the face. The kind Dean would go for if he wasn't already drooling all over Chrystine. The kind of pretty he hadn't noticed since Jess and Madison died.

"I'm listening." He said, a teasing smile on his lips. They were almost hands length apart now.

"Annabelle." Dev said, not meeting Sam's eyes.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Dev replied, giggling a bit. And that freaked her out somewhat. Devendra Banks never giggled, yet here she was doing it for what seemed like the millionth time around this hunter she had just met. "Devendra Annabelle Banks."

"Hunter extraordinaire." Sam added.

"Now you're talking." Dev said with a grin. She was unconsciously leaning in closer and closer to him, their faces mere inches apart. This close, she could see a freckle on his cheek. He had hazel eyes too. Gorgeous hazel eyes at that, with specks of blue in them…

Her phone buzzed.

Dev jumped and Sam coughed awkwardly before backing away. Devendra cursed under breath and snatched her phone out of her pocket.

"What?" She demanded.

"Devvie? Where the hell are you? Get over here now!"

"Chrystine? I'm at Starbucks for goodness sakes! I left you a friggin' note!"

"A note? What note? I don't see any—oh. I see it."

Dev rolled her eyes.

"Ask her if she knows where Sam is." A voice chimed in.

"You're with Dean?"

Dev could just picture Chrystine twisting her necklace. "Yeah. He came to see how the research was going."

"Uh huh." Dev replied, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Get your ass down here Shortie," said Dean. "And bring Sasquatch with you."

"Someday I will pistol-whip you to the brink of death Dean Winchester," Dev swore. "I'm coming, hang on."

Devendra snapped her phone shut. "Well, that's my cue Sammy boy. Chrystine beckons and Dean says to get your ass back down there too."

"So much for a coffee break, huh?" Sam's eyes were sympathetic.

"Yeah well," Dev blushed. "I—yeah…I'll meet you at our motel room." Sam nodded, said goodbye and walked out.

Dev groaned and put her head in her hands. Chrystine always had a habit of calling at the worst possible times. And apparently the streak didn't break for talking to boys or having the smallest bit of fun. At least Dev and Sam shared their origins over coffee. Dev couldn't help but think this could be the start of something new. Or terrifying.

Possibly both.

But then again, Devendra was always up for a little adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a birthday present to my WONDERFUL friend Boa! I hope you like this chapter m'dear! It's extra intense and extra funny just for you! =]]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I also don't own the character's you don't recognize. Those belong to Boa. But I'm so happy she has loaned them to me. =]]**

Chapter 5: Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures.

Devendra met up with Chrystine and Dean, Sam not too far behind her.

"Next time, put the note in more conspicuous place." Chrystine said the moment her little sister entered the motel.

"Fine, I'll stick it right on your pretty little forehead." Devendra replied with a sweet smile.

Chrystine rolled her eyes as Dean snorted and grinned.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, a grin still on his face.

"Right here." A deep male voice answered. Sam had just entered the motel room.

"We've got a new plan." Chrystine announced.

"A new plan for what?" Dev asked, eyeing her older sister warily.

"We're gonna split up for the interviews," said Chrystine. "And Dean thinks he knows who the next vic is."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"A couple of locals were talking about a Mr. Lee Jenkins that had a sudden bout 'of the blues.'" Dean commented.

"Where does he live?" Dev asked.

"Not too far from our latest victim." Chrystine answered.

"Alright, so when do we go?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"Actually, we thought we'd let you and Madam Attitude over there take care of interviewing Mr. Jenkins." Dean replied.

"Madam Attitude? I _know_ you don't mean me." Dev retorted.

"Save it Devvie," Chrystine answered before anymore could be said. "You and Sam report back to us in two hours alright? That should be more than enough time to scope the place out and talk with him as well."

"Um excuse me!" Dev cried. "Who died and made you two queens of the universe?"

"Look, older siblings make the decisions. Hurry up, you've only got two hours." Dean replied, grabbing his jacket, winking at Sam, and ushering Chrystine out of the room. Chrystine ruffled Dev's hair on her way out and the younger Banks scowled furiously, swatting at her sister's hand. The door closed, leaving Sam and Devendra alone.

"Did that…really just happen?" Sam asked.

"That's it. Once this is over I'm totally slashing his cars' tires." Dev said angrily. Sam looked alarmed.

"Don't do that." He told her.

"Hey, I have enough people telling me what to do alright?"

"No seriously, Dean _loves_ that car. He thought I let the air out once and…well…the fight we had turned kinda physical."

Dev rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with." She grabbed her duffel and went into the bathroom, ready to shower and change into her FBI clothes.

Sam was left in the room and he let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. He had a feeling that he was going to have his work cut out for him with Devendra. She's feisty as hell that's for sure. She's stubborn too. He hadn't known her for very long but those were two things that he was sure of about her. She had a good sense of humor as well. Sam found himself laughing at her witty lines and smug attitude.

"Hey! I have to grab something from out there and I'm only in a towel! Turn around and don't look or I swear I'll gouge out your eyes with a rusty spoon!"

Oh yeah, he definitely had his work cut out for him.

"Kay!" Sam yelled back, turning around and facing the wall. He heard the door creak open and then footsteps padding across the room.

"I mean it Winchester."

Sam was trying hard not to laugh. "I don't doubt it Devendra."

Sam heard her mumble something under her breath and then the door shut again and he turned around, unable to hide the smile on his face as he waited for Devendra to finish so they could do their half of the case.

OoOoOoO

"Nice car." Chrystine commented.

Dean looked smug as he rubbed the dash lovingly. "I take care of my Baby."

"What year is she? 67?"

Dean looked surprised. "Uh…yeah. That's the exact year."

Chrystine nodded. "I thought so. That was a good year for Chevy's."

"I agree." Dean said rather hoarsely.

Chrystine noticed and she couldn't help but laugh. "You know, it's kinda sexist to think that only men know stuff about cars."

Dean looked dubiously at her. "Sexist or not, most women have no clue about cars."

"Yeah well, I'm not like most women."

"I'm beginning to see that." Dean replied. Chrystine looked over at him and she felt heat rush to her face. She turned away, fiddling with her necklace.

"So we hitting the morgue first?" She asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah, figure once we're done there we'll meet Sammy and Devendra over at Jenkins' place."

"Devvie won't like that."

"Why not?"

Chrystine barked out a laugh. "You don't know my little sister."

Dean smiled wryly. "She's a bit of a pistol huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Is that how you broke your hand?" Dean asked with a grin.

Chrystine laughed. "Only if I was cracking it against the back of her head. No, I broke my wrist during our last hunt."

Dean chuckled at that. "How long have you two been hunting together?"

"Just the two of us? Jeez…nine years now?"

"Wow. Long time."

Chrystine nodded. Her heart was racing, these types of conversations always veer towards the 'how did you end up hunting' question. Chrystine was not up for that.

"It's just been me and Sammy for about two years now."

"You guys seem pretty close."

"He's all the family I got now."

"It's just me and Devvie too."

Dean nodded, and then fell silent. They were almost there; Dean could see the hospital was only a few feet away. He parked the car and then turned to look at the woman in the next seat. Dean couldn't help but notice that Chrystine Banks was really friggin' gorgeous. She had light blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. He had the strangest urge to run his fingers through it, knowing that it would feel like silk. Chrystine was tall and slender, but he had the feeling that she could kick ass when needed. She had the kind of looks that punched a guy right in the gut. Both of the Banks sisters did. Devendra was attractive too…but there was something about Chrystine that caught Dean's eye.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always." Chrystine replied, flashing him a smile. Dean felt as if he had been suckered punch in the stomach. She had a fantastic smile, it lit up her whole face. Dean felt a smile of his own grow on his face. He couldn't help it.

And that scared the hell out of him.

Dean cleared his throat as he got out of the car and made his way towards the building, Chrystine not far behind. Dean slowed his pace until Chrystine was right next to him. He gave her a sideways glance. She was wearing a dark gray skirt with matching blazer, a crisp white blouse underneath. She was wearing heels as well, making her eye level with Dean. Dean normally had a good three inches on her. Dean couldn't help but think that even in her monkey suit, Chrystine looked too damn attractive for her own good.

"What's your alias?" Dean asked.

"Agent Chrystine Austen."

"Austen?"

"Jane Austen."

Dean just looked at her.

"Uh…the author? Ya know, Pride and Prejudice?"

"That movie with that hot chick Keira Knightly?" Dean asked.

Chrystine laughed. "Yeah, the movie was based on Jane Austen's book."

"Big reader?" Dean asked, grinning at the sound of Chrystine's laughter.

Chrystine nodded. "Me and Devvie both are."

"Nerd." Dean muttered.

Chrystine playfully hit his shoulder. "Hey! Reading doesn't make a person a nerd."

Dean winked at her and they walked inside the building, Dean taking the lead. They walked straight to the welcome desk and flashed their badges before making their way to the elevator to take them downstairs to the morgue. Chrystine just followed Dean's lead. She hadn't been in the hospital yet. Devvie had her at the library for most of the time doing research.

"Dr. McGuire." Dean greeted with a nod.

"Ah, Agent Simmons. How are you?" The older man asked.

"Just fine doc. This is my partner Agent Chrystine Austen." Dean introduced. Chrystine stepped forward and offered her hand. The doctor grabbed it and the two shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Austen."

"Likewise Doctor." She replied, smiling at him.

"What can I help you with today?" Dr. McGuire asked.

"We were wondering if you had finished the autopsy on our latest guy." Dean said.

"Ah yes, Mr. Dennis Hopkins. I just finished with him last night."

"Anything out of the ordinary?" Chrystine asked.

"He seemed to be of good general health. He didn't smoke, he didn't drink much if at all, and his weight was where it should've been. There was nothing out of the ordinary…" The doctor suddenly trailed off.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well…I…I think he may…"

"May what?" Chrystine asked.

The doctor shifted uncomfortably, wringing his hands together. "I uh…I think he may have been into the dark arts." He whispered.

"The dark arts?" Dean asked loudly.

Dr. McGuire shushed him. "Keep it down Agent Simmons! This is a small town; folks won't take too kindly to hearing that Dennis was into anything heinous like that."

"Why do you think he was into the dark arts?" Chrystine asked quietly. Dean rolled his eyes and Chrystine resisted the urge to smack the back of his head.

"The doctor went to the wall of lockers and pulled a body out, then lifted the sheet off of Mr. Hopkins' body. He lifted the dead man's right arm and pointed to a weird looking symbol that seemed to be etched into the man's skin.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

The symbol looked vaguely familiar to Chrystine but she couldn't place where she had seen it before. It was this circle that had a Z in the middle of it, surrounded by smaller symbols that looked like a backwards L, an upside down T, a backwards B, and a sideways U. Each of the small symbols cornered the Z in the middle.

"I have no idea. I thought perhaps it was a fluke until I went through my colleagues reports and saw that he too had documented the strange marks on the first four suicides."

"There've been 9 so far right?" Chrystine asked.

"Yes. Dr. Barkley did the first four autopsies and I've done the last five."

"And each body has this mark?"

Dr. McGuire nodded. "And in the exact same place."

"And you didn't think this was worth mentioning?" Dean asked angrily.

The doctor looked worried. "As I've stated before Agent Simmons, this is a small town and the good people here wouldn't react too kindly to any kind of Satanism. Plus…" Dr. McGuire's eyes filled with tears at this point. "I knew these people. These were good, good people Agents. They wouldn't have done this willingly."

"Are you sure about that?" Chrystine asked kindly.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, yes I'm positive."

"We're gonna need all of the reports on each vic." Dean told him.

"Yes of course. Give me one moment." And the doctor was gone, bustling off into an office and getting the paperwork.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Chrystine quietly.

"I've seen that symbol before…I just can't really place it…"

"It looks vaguely familiar to me too. We should call—"

"Bobby, yeah. If anyone knows what this is, it's him." Chrystine interrupted.

Dean looked at her and smiled wryly before shaking his head. Chrystine caught the look and couldn't help but smile at him as well. Dean's smile was contagious, and not to mention absolutely gorgeous. Chrystine felt herself flush and she tried to gather her senses, but it was hard with such an attractive man next to her. And man oh man was Dean attractive. Chrystine was a sucker for a man with nice eyes. And Dean's eyes were a startling green.

"You ready?" He asked. Chrystine gave a nod and the two walked back to the Impala, waiting on Devendra and Sam to call.

OoOoOoO

Devendra's phone rang right as she had parked the car in front of Mr. Jenkins' house. She flipped it open and saw that it was Chrystine. Her gut reaction was to promptly hang up because of the stunt that she had just pulled, but she knew she'd get an earful if she didn't answer promptly.

"Pissed Off Younger Siblings Enterprise, how may I help you?" She answered.

Chrystine sighed. "Devvie, knock it off. Where are you guys?"

Dev looked at Sam and rolled her eyes. "We just pulled up to Jenkins house."

"You just now got there?" Chrystine asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Oi! I had to shower and get dressed and what not! I didn't get to just walk off and go on my merry way." Dev defended.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Calm down Devvie."

"You calm down." Dev muttered petulantly.

Chrystine laughed. "Well, we're finishing up here we might meet you two at the Jenkins' residence."

"You don't have to do that, we've got it covered." Dev replied feeling irritated at her sister. She always did this. "We'll call you if we need any help."

"Well, we just wanna make sure—"

"We'll call you when we're done." Dev interrupted. "Love you bye." And she flipped her phone shut.

"Chrystine and Dean?" Sam asked, trying his hardest not to smile at the irritated look on Dev's face.

"They want to meet us over here." Dev explained. "That is so not okay with me."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

Devvie turned to look at Sam incredulously. "Are you kidding me?

"We could always use the extra help."

"We don't need any help," said Dev. "Chrystine just hates not being able to know exactly where I am and what exactly I'm doing."

"Dean's kinda the same way." Sam replied.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Sam shrugged. "Sometimes, but I trust him and I know he trusts me."

Dev opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Did she trust Chrystine? Of course, with her whole life. Did Chrystine trust her? Devvie assumed so.

"Let's go." Dev told Sam, just wanting to get the case over and done with.

"What should I call you?" Sam asked, getting out of the car.

"Devendra Bronte." She told him.

"Like the authors?" Sam asked.

Dev looked at him with surprise. "Yeah…Charlotte and Emily."

"Wuthering Heights was one of my favorite books." Sam stated, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, well, well. This has got to be a first. Most men don't know how to appreciate British romance, especially late 1800s British romance."

Sam smiled at her and Dev felt her heart rate increase.

"Well Devendra, I'm not like most men."

"I'm beginning to see that."

The two younger siblings got out of the car, but suddenly Sam pushed Dev against the car and pulled out his gun.

"What is it?" She asked, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Something's wrong." Sam replied.

"Jenkins?"

Sam shook his head. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly." Sam whispered. And he was right, it was completely silent. There was no sound, no animal noises, no nothing.

"Call your sister." He instructed. Dev stared at him for a moment, not sure if she was going to follow his lead or not. Sam turned and gave her a sharp look. "Devendra, now."

She pulled out her phone.

OoOoOoO

Chrystine was trying her hardest not to stare at Dean when he phone rang. Dean gave her a sideways glance as she pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Chrystine, don't go to Jenkins' place." Her little sister informed her.

"Devvie what are you talking about?"

"Something's off, there's—SAM!"

"Devvie?!" Chrystine shouted after hearing her little sister scream. She could hear a scuffle in the background and Dev shouting obscenities.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded, he had just pulled off on the side of the road, his face full of concern.

"I don't know," Chrystine said to Dean. "She's shouting and something's happening, but I can't tell. Dev!"

More shouts and then the phone clicked off.

"DEVENDRA!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter! It's got the Boa stamp of approval! I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

Chapter 6: Trouble with a Capital T

"DEVENDRA!"

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know! She just started yelling and then she hung up!" Chrystine replied frantically, redialing her sister's number over and over again.

No answer.

Dean threw the car back on the road and high tailed it towards the Jenkins' place. Chrystine continued to call Dev's phone, but she received her little sister's voicemail over and over again.

"Dev, this isn't funny! Answer your friggin' phone!" Chrystine yelled.

"Try Sam." Dean told her, throwing Chrystine his phone. Chrystine flipped it open and called, but just like Devvie's it went straight to voicemail.

"Nothing." Chrystine replied, wanting to throw the phone across the highway. She was terrified. She was beyond terrified! Devendra _never_ hung up on her. Her little sister knows how she feels about being hung up on. It wasn't something the younger banks would ever do to her, no matter how pissed off at her she was.

"How far away are we?" Chrystine asked, trying not to claw her way out of the vehicle. She was feeling completely out of control with fear and it was making her claustrophobic.

"About two minutes out." Dean replied, turning sharply and gunning it once more. Finally, a small house appeared and Chrystine saw hers and Dev's car. Before Dean could even park the car properly she was out and running towards her car.

"DEV!" Chrystine screamed, feeling her throat go raw with the action.

"SAM!" Dean yelled out, not too far behind.

The two hunters searched the yard for their younger siblings. Dean went to check out the back while Chrystine went to check out the front. Chrystine continually yelled for her sister, begging for her to reply, but no such reply came. She could hear Dean yelling for Sam as well, but just like with Devendra, there was no answering call. Chrystine couldn't see any sign of her little sister in the front yard so she went to join Dean in the back.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Nothing," said Dean. "Damnit Sammy, where the hell are you?" He raked a hand through his hair angrily.

"Let's check inside the house." Chrystine suggested, willing to bet anything that they'd at least find something there.

Dean nodded and they made their way towards the house, guns out and ready. Dean pressed himself right outside the door, Chrystine mirroring him, and counted to three before kicking the door open. Dean went in first and searched the living room while Chrystine checked the kitchen.

"Clear." Dean told her.

"Clear." Chrystine repeated, finding nothing inside the kitchen.

The two made their way to the bedrooms in the back of the house but those too were empty. Chrystine was feeling more and more desperate by the second. There was absolutely no sign of Devendra or Sam. Dean shouted a few obscenities before exiting the back bedroom and slamming the door in the process. The only clue that the two younger siblings were there was Chrystine's car. Chrystine ran a hand through her hair, grabbing it on top of her head, trying to figure this whole thing out.

"Chrystine, get out here!" Dean suddenly yelled. Chrystine's heart jumped in her throat as she raced outside, finding Dean standing next to her car.

"Did you find them?" She asked.

Dean shook his head then held his hand out to her. Chrystine looked down and saw her little sister's cell phone, along with Sam's.

"They're not here." He told her.

Chrystine grabbed the phone with a shaky hand, the fact that her sister was missing was finally sinking in.

Her sister was missing.

_Her little sister was missing._

"Chrystine? Chrystine, I need you to breathe okay?" Dean was suddenly saying. Chrystine felt a hand grab her chin as she was pushed to sit on the hood of her car. Dean was looking intently at her and finally Chrystine understood why.

She was having a panic attack.

"Chrystine, we're going to find them." Dean said firmly, still holding onto her chin, making her look at him. Dean's green eyes seemed to burn with the same intensity as his words. Chrystine could feel tears streaming down her face. "You hear me?" He asked.

Chrystine nodded clumsily, trying to get air back into her lungs.

"Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe out…good." Dean instructed her. She followed his directions and soon she was back in control of her breathing. Dean finally released her chin and waited a few minutes while Chrystine calmed down.

"So…what now?" Chrystine asked.

"We treat this just like any other hunt." Dean said fervently. "What would we all do first?"

"We'd research that sign," said Chrystine. "Once we identify that we can identify the monster."

Dean nodded. "Exactly. Once we know the monster we learn how to kill it and go from there."

"Has Bobby looked at that symbol yet?" Chrystine asked.

"No, not yet," said Dean. "Him and Rufus are actually on a hunt right now but Bobby said it's relatively easy and he should be done sometime today."

"What if what we're hunting isn't as simple as a salt and burn?"

"Then we follow the directions and kill the son of a bitch." Dean replied firmly. "And after that we kill Sam and Dev for worrying us like this."

Chrystine almost smiled at that. She could just picture what she would say when she found Dev. First, she'd hug her, then she'd probably punch her in the arm, and last but not least she'd give little Devendra the lecture of her life.

That's if they found them.

"We've got to find them." Chrystine said miserably.

"We will." Dean replied, his jaw set firmly. He turned to look back at her. "I promise we will."

OoOoOoO

_Ugh...my head...w-what happened? _Devendra fought to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy and her head was pounding. She couldn't remember what happened to make her feel so tired and in pain. Finally her eyes started cooperating with her and she opened them, but her vision was blurred as if she had down twelve jager bombs in one sitting. Her head still felt heavy but she lifted it and went to place a hand at her temple when she noticed she couldn't move her arms.

"W-Wha?"

"Devendra?" She heard someone say her name. She turned and shook her head, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Sam?" She croaked out.

"Oh thank God," said Sam, breathing a sigh of relief. "How're you feeling? Are you hurt?"

"Ugh...my head...it's pounding." She told him. "What happened? Where are we?" Her vision finally cleared and she saw that they were in some kind of abandon warehouse, Sam was right across from her on the floor, his hands chained to some kind of chain link fence above his head. He had a bruise on his cheek and his bottom lip had been split open.

"I dunno...the thing we were hunting brought us here." Sam told her.

"Oh Sam..." Devendra replied, her eyes turning soft as she took in his beaten state. She wanted to reach out to him, but of course her hands were also chained above her head. She looked up and tugged at the bonds, there was very little give. Both of their legs were free though, nothing chaining them down.

"I'm fine." He told her. "I started yelling when I woke up and he got mad."

"He?"

Sam nodded. "The thing is possessing Jenkins' body."

"So it's a demon?" She asked.

Sam looked hesitant to answer. "Um...I think so? But it isn't like any demon I've ever seen before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his eyes don't turn black for one thing. And an exorcism only seems to mildly irritate him."

"Irritate him enough to beat the crap outta you!" Dev chastised. "Word to the wise Sam, don't piss of the demon that's holding you hostage!"

Sam scoffed. "He did not beat the crap out of me."

Dev rolled her eyes then winced as the motion hurt her head. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"He threw you on the floor when we first arrived."

"How do you know that? You were knocked out cold first!"

"Well, I saw it happen." Sam said patiently. "I woke up first before he uh..."

"Knocked you out again?" Devendra supplied.

Sam nodded, looking ashamed.

"Sam...you're not like...blaming yourself are you?" Dev asked. "Because, if you are I am totally going to kick your ass as soon as we get out of this."

Sam actually smiled slightly at her after she said that. "I'm sure Dean'll do that for you."

"Jeez, y'all really have that whole masoginistic thing going for you huh?" But before Sam could come up with any kind of retort a door banged open. Devendra felt her heart start to race and she squared her shoulders, letting the monster know she wasn't afraid.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake?" An older man came into view, wearing jeans and a gray shirt. He was probably in his 40s and had black hair that was graying slightly. There was something...off about him though. "So, you two are hunters right?"

Sam and Dev said nothing.

"Oh c'mon! When she was sleeping you wouldn't shut up, but now she's awake and suddenly you've taken a vow of silence?" Jenkins asked Sam.

Again he was met with silence. Jenkins shrugged and turned his attention to Dev. He smiled wickedly at her and gave her a wink before he swaggered his way over to her, crouching down so he was eye level with her.

"What about you gorgeous? You a hunter?" He asked. Dev stared coldly at him for a moment before turning her head away, saying nothing. He reached a hand out to grab her chin.

"Don't touch her." Sam shouted, stopping him in mid-motion.

"What're ya gonna do about it pretty boy?" Jenkins asked, throwing Sam a wink over his shoulder. He turned back to Devendra and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I'll ask again sweetheart; are you a hunter?"

Dev wrenched her chin out of his grasp and then spit in his face.

"Bitch!" Jenkins roared before cracking his hand against her face.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sam yelled, pulling furiously at his bonds.

Devendra's face stung from the hit, but she refused to cry out. She wasn't going to give the bastard the satisfaction. She simply spit the blood in her mouth on the floor before looking right back at Jenkins, well...the monster that was currently residing inside of Jenkins. The monster was standing and looking down at her now, a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, you're a hunter alright," said Jenkins. "Only a hunter would be that bold. Are you two the only ones in the area?"

And once more he was met with silence. Jenkins sighed dramatically and shook his head. "Now we can do this the easy way..." He trailed off, walking back towards Devendra and grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her up to her knees painfully. This time she couldn't help but cry out, more out of surprise but it was still painful. "Or we can do this the hard way." He finished, looking Sam dead in the eyes as he trailed a finger down Devendra's cheek.

"Yes! We're the only ones!" Sam shouted. "Just let her go!"

"Is he lying sweetheart?" Jenkins asked, leaning his cheek against Devs'.

"No." She ground out, tightening her hands into fists to keep her eyes from releasing any tears.

"You better hope not," said Jenkins. "It'd be terrible for you." He released her and stood back up, walking to Sam. "And terrible for you as well, to have to watch terrible things happen to her."

Sam glared before Jenkins backed up and shook a finger at him. "I wouldn't do that hunter. You see, I have these other chains..." He was saying as he walked to the back and did indeed come back with more chains. "And I'm going to make sure you can't kick your way out of anything. Hunters can actually be pretty resourceful." He said casually. "But, I know you'd never let me do this willingly...so..." And with that he grabbed some kind of pipe off the floor and slammed it against Sam's head.

"NO!" Devendra screamed. She started struggling against her own bonds, pulling at them and screaming obscenities at the demon monster in front of her. He finished chaining Sam's legs to the concrete floor and turned towards Dev, smiling that wicked smile at her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're next."

And she was met with darkness once more.


End file.
